Field
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, work vehicles such as tractors have a PTO (power take-off) gear shift device for changing a rotational speed of a PTO shaft used to take off a rotational power from an engine. In such PTO gear shift devices, a PTO gear shift device is known, in which a PTO shaft is removable and thus, for example, two types of PTO shafts (high-speed rotation and low-speed rotation types) can be replaced and used depending on types of implements or the like to be connected to the work vehicle.
As work vehicles in which PTO shafts can be replaced in this way, a work vehicle is known, in which a PTO gear-shifting is locked on a high-speed position by means of a mechanical configuration in which a cam is pivoted when a low-speed rotation PTO shaft is stored in a PTO shaft storage unit (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-073829
However, in the conventional work vehicle as described above, because the cam which is a mechanical component is used, the cam is likely not to be pivoted if mud and the like attached on rear wheels is accumulated on the vicinity of the cam. Accordingly, a PTO gear-shifting is likely not to be locked on a position (in this case, a high-speed position) corresponding to a desired rotational speed.